Error!Fell Frisk
This character doesn't have an Canon photo yet. Story Error!Fell Frisk is a young adult who was constantly abused by their parents and siblings, to the point that they don't speak, so they simply do sign language. They fell underground when they couldn't take it anymore and woke up. There they encountered Error!Fell Flowey, who was the first person to ever be even remotely nice to them. Then they encountered Toriel, who they cured the Insanity of and befriended as a new Mother. Then they encountered Error!Fell Sans, who immediately Fell in Love with them, despite them thinking he hated them. They then encounter Papyrus. Who attempted to kill them with Deadly traps. After Error!Fell Frisk and Flowey thwarted the traps, they battled Papyrus, sparing him, which he refused to hurt the human any longer. They then encounter Undyne, who chases them through Waterfall. At the end encounter, Undyne won't let them flee, until Sans chases Undyne off. Then they encounter Alphys, who has Mettaton try and kill them. They make Mettaton realize that he IS a good person and deserves to be a Star, after that Mettaton shall harm them no longer. Frisk then encounters Sans, who judges that they did no wrong, and lets them pass. They then fight and spare Asgore, only for Chara to possess Flowey and Kill Asgore. Chara states that they need Frisk's soul so they can become human again, and then (Possessed) Flowey become Omega Flowey. after defeat, Frisk spares Chara, to their confusion. Chara then flees. After this, they help Alphys date Undyne. Then, Alphys tries to have the amalgamates to eat Frisk and (Non-Possessed) Flowey, only for Sans to blast them (the amalgamates), causing them to flee. Alphys flees to a higher floor. Frisk then has to flip switches to turn on the other Elevator, encountering the amalgamates as they do. After they help Alphys with her issues, they go to Asgore. Before they can fight him, Toriel hits him with a Fireball, sending him flying. All of them make up and everything seems happy. Then EF Chara steals of their souls and transforms into their final form. Frisk then shows Chara the way of good, and Chara destroys the barrier. Then they simply live with Toriel and Asgore until Error!Fell Sans goes looking for them. Frisk then fled off, assuming he's trying to kill them. Appearance TBA Powers and abilities Frisk can Save, Reset, and Load. They can manipulate strings, however they chose not to. They are also quite intelligent. Personality Error!Fell Frisk is quite nice and forgiving, never harming anyone. They won't even harm Chara. They are also Cute (as described by Error!Fell). Relationships Error!Fell Sans Error!Fell has a massive crush on them, however they think he's creepy and they think he hates them, it is unknown if the replicate his feelings of affection, however it is unlikely. Error!Fell Toriel They think of her as a mother. Error!Fell Asgore they think of him as a Father. Ink!Fell Sans They know nothing about him, other then Error!Fell Sans doesn't like Fell Ink. Ink!Fell Frisk They are actually quite good friends, despite them being Ink and Error AUs. Error!Fell Flowey They are quite good friends. Category:Female Category:Frisk Category:Lawful Good Category:Peaceful Category:Human Category:Straight